


Passion In My Pants

by freakingdork



Series: various kink meme fills [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink, Smut, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from ansera's 7th kink meme - Morgan had never heard the term "size queen" until he realises Reid is one. Reid gets off on the above-average size of Morgan's dick, and Morgan starts to play into that with dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't blame me for the cheesy name; blame Shemar dancing to “I'm Sexy and I Know It” on Ellen.

The first time Derek notices it, Reid's got him pushed against a wall, sucking on his tongue, and his hands are everywhere. One of them brushes up against his clothed erection and there's a slight pause before that hand is back, outlining the edges and defining the shape.

"Oh _my_ ," Reid whispers, breathy and light. Derek isn't entirely surprised; he's quite aware that his anatomy is a bit more _substantial_ than the average male in both length and girth, so he's had similar reactions before.

This time, there's a glint in Reid's eyes and from the way his breath goes shallow, Derek's sure it's different from the reactions he's gotten before.

***

The next time it really stands out is a few weeks later when Reid actually takes Derek's cock out of his pants for the first time. He looks at it with such reverence, one might think he'd found a rare first edition or a full set of mint-condition Star Wars “Early Bird” action figures.

Derek's quite certain it's the most enthusiastic blow job he's ever received and Reid nearly gets all of Derek's cock down his throat, farther than anyone has before, which he finds incredibly impressive and sexy. When he goes to return the favor, he finds Reid's cum is already drying on the hand that hadn't been fondling his balls.

He's not sure what to think of that.

***

"Fuck me, _please_ Derek," Reid pleads, sounding more than a little wrecked.

Derek has three fingers inside and he's been slathering the lube all around, but he's still worried it's not enough prep.

"I need it now, I need your dick in me _now_ ," Reid babbles.

As much as he wants to listen to Reid, to fill him up, to feel that tight heat around his cock, he can't bring himself to that night.

It's obvious that Reid's disappointed, no matter how well he hides it.

***

When Derek finally fucks him, Reid is even louder than Morgan thought he'd be. It's clear that he's not in pain, that he's truly enjoying himself, so Morgan lets go of his worry.

He feels envious of the obvious pleasure Reid gets from anal sex; penetration was something he attempted in college and it felt nice, but Reid's experience seems so much more satisfying and intense. It's quite the sight to see – his handsome lover, buzzing with adrenaline and sex, riding his cock, grinding down hard and making him see stars. Reid loves spreading his legs for him and his enthusiasm is gratifying.

***

The realization that Reid's fixation on his cock is more than the usual "oh god it's so big" remark he's used to hearing probably takes Derek longer than it should; he is a profiler after all. Even once he gets it, he doesn't really know what to call it.

When a serial killer is preying on men from gay bars, they're asking one of the victims' friends if the victim had a type and he makes an off-handed comment about his friend being a "size queen." It ends up not being important to the case at hand, but it's definitely revealing in other ways; Reid had blushed at the mention and a cursory google search on his personal cell phone gave Derek more than enough information as to why.

***

“You love having my massive cock stuffed down your throat, don't you?” Morgan asks.

Spencer's not expecting the comment, but it's more than welcome. He hopes the deep, vibrating moan is a good enough answer because the question is on the tentative side of things and he loathes the idea of actually removing his mouth from said massive cock to explain that yes, he loves it, he craves it, he is constantly gagging for Morgan's dick. Morgan's grip on his hair tightens and Reid would be smirking if his mouth wasn't stretched wide.

“Yeah, you're...you're desperate for it,” Morgan states, gaining confidence. “I bet you want me to fuck your ass hard, open you up wide. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Spencer pulls off because _that_ is a question he's more than happy to answer. “Yes, god yes,” he says, his voice a little hoarse from Morgan being down his throat. “I want you to split me open.”

For a moment, Morgan looks slightly stunned by the response, but it's quickly replaced by a lustful gaze. Spencer passes him the lube, hoping Morgan will get the hint that he wants it right now. When a slick finger penetrates him, Spencer's breathing goes shallow in anticipation.

“Beg me for it,” Morgan requests, adding a second finger. “Beg me for my big, fat cock.”

He shudders and feels himself get impossibly harder. “Oh god Derek, please fuck me. I want your dick in me...it's so huge and I want all eight and a half inches of it filling me up.”

Morgan groans and adds a third finger.

“Yeah, that's it, get me ready,” he gasps. “I'm gonna need a lot of prep to take all of you, aren't I?”

“I'm gonna fuck you so deep, shoot my load when I'm balls deep in you, reach every part of you.”

He whimpers at the thought. “Oh fuck, please, please, you have to,” Spencer pleads. A fourth finger enters him and Spencer squirms when they brush the edges of his prostate. “Derek, fuck me now, I want you in me when I cum and I'm too fucking close.”

Morgan gets off the bed and moves Spencer so that his ass rests at the edge of the bed, legs on his shoulders. “When I'm done with you, you're gonna feel me inside you for days pretty boy.”

Then Morgan's pushing inside and Spencer can't really think. Sure, he'd been with other well-endowed men before Morgan, but none as long or thick as his lover is; hell, Morgan's fucked him before, but Spencer always seems to forget just how exceptionally large he is. And the position he's in is one of his favorites, specifically because Morgan seems to be able to get even deeper that way.

“Fuck, you're not even all the way in are you?” Spencer asks, his voice tight.

“No. Do you need me to stop?”

“If you stop, I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

Morgan smiles, pressing forward with shallow thrusts until Spencer can feel the brush of his balls. He takes a few deep breaths to relax before urging Morgan on.

“Fuck, you're always so goddamn tight,” Morgan moans.

“Yes, yes, faster Derek, I need you to fuck me harder.”

With that, Morgan speeds up. It's just on the pleasurable side of brutal and it's something Spencer will feel for days and Spencer loves him for it. He's incredibly full, stretched wide just like he wanted, just like Morgan promised. Once he's sure Morgan's close, he starts fisting himself.

“Come on, fill me,” Spencer urges. “Cum in me, deep so I can feel all of you.”

Morgan makes a strangled noise and it's the rhythmic squeezing of Spencer's orgasm that has him pushing as deep as he can and Spencer can feel the cum filling him up.

“That was...amazing,” Spencer gasps.

“If I'd known sooner how much of a size queen you are...” Morgan teases, as he cleans them up. “So, any other kinks you wanna admit to?”

Spencer smirks; Morgan's in for quite a long list.


End file.
